Another Pain
by xXSunshineGirlXx
Summary: Jason and Kelsi magically fall in love. It was a perfect fairytale. All fairytales have their downsides, though. On their first date, a horrible event occurs and leaves one in horrible condition and the other feeling guilty that they weren't hurt. [JELSI]
1. Chapter 1

**Another Pain**

Summary: Jason and Kelsi magically fall in love. It was a perfect fairytale. All fairytales have their downsides, though. On their first date, a horrible event occurs and leaves one in horrible condition and the other feeling guilty that they weren't hurt.

In many places in Albuquerque, New Mexico, it was quiet. At East High School, however, the school dance was raging with Wildcats. Many girls tried to flirt with Troy Bolton so he'd dance with them, but he refused politely. He was too hung up on Gabriella Montez, his girlfriend, to even think about dancing with the others. As another girl flirted with Troy, Chad Danforth rolled his eyes. He said to his friend, Jason Cross, "This is getting annoying."

"I agree with you. Hey, where's Zeke?" Jason asked, referring to their friend, Zeke Baylor. "With Sharpay," Chad said, making a face. "Evans?"

"Who else would be named after a dog?"

"True," Gabriella walked up to Troy and kissed him on the cheek. Troy smiled and returned the kiss. "Awww…" Jason and Chad both said. "Hey guys," Zeke said. "You're back,"

"I know. What's with Troy and Gabriella?"

"They're in love," Jason said, rolling his eyes. "Should we help them decide the cake flavor?" Zeke asked. Troy said, "Ha ha ha. Very funny,"

"I vote chocolate. Who's with me?" Chad said. "Sounds great," Jason said and Zeke nodded. "So, where did you just come from, Zeke?" Troy asked. "Yeah. Tell us," Gabi said. "Does it really matter? Really? OK fine! I was dancing," Zeke said. "With who?" Chad asked. "You mean whom," Gabriella said. "Gabi?" Troy said. "Yes, sweetie?" Jason and Zeke kept clearing their throats and coughing so they wouldn't laugh but Chad burst out laughing. Taylor McKessie, Chad's girlfriend, walked up then. "What's with Chad?"

"Hi Taylor," Troy, Gabi, Zeke, Chad and Jason said. Gabriella gave Taylor a look that sums to: Chad's getting annoying. Taylor got the hint. "Hey guys," Taylor said. Then hugging Chad, she added, "Hi cutie-pie!" Chad blushed red and Zeke, Jason and Troy burst out laughing. "Funny. Very funny," Chad said, his face returning to the normal color. "Oh, it is funny," Troy said. "Sweetie!"

"Cutie-pie!" Zeke said, "Guys, shut up."

"Who were you dancing with?" Gabi asked Zeke. Jason and Chad gave each other a look that said: If only they knew. "You don't know?" Taylor asked. "No," Troy and Gabriella said. "Everyone is talking about it. If you must know, he was dancing with Sharpay," Troy pointed at Chad and Jason and asked, "You knew?" Chad said, "Yeah. So?" As they kept talking, Jason wasn't in the conversation. He was too busy looking at Kelsi Nielson. He really liked her and was sure she liked him but… The whole thing of Jason being on the basketball team and Kelsi being in the drama club made it impossible to go out without being teased and rumors circulating around the school.

"Dude?" Chad was speaking. "Yeah?"

"You've been spacing out on us," Troy said. "Oh. Sorry,"

"Talk to her. You'll feel better," Taylor said. "What are you talking about?"

"Dude," Zeke said, "you like Kelsi but you won't admit it."

"Who said I do?" Jason asked, feeling that his ears and face were turning a slight pink. "You're blushing and that means love," Chad said. "Does not!"

"Kelsi likes you," Gabriella said. Jason smiled and ran to where Kelsi was. "Lovestruck," Troy muttered. Jason turned around and yelled over his shoulder, "I heard that!" Kelsi was sitting on the bleachers alone, just thinking. Someone sat down next to her. Hoping it was Gabriella or Taylor, she said, "Hi."

"Hey," a semi familiar voice replied. Kelsi turned to find Jason Cross, the Jason Cross sitting next to her. Thoughts rushed through her mind hoping for certain things. "Whatcha doing?"

"Being bored out of my mind,"

"Ah. So…"

"Yeah?"

"Wanna dance?" Jason asked timidly. "Sure," Kelsi said, trying not to sound eager. Jason got up and took Kelsi's hand and helped her up. "Can I tell you something?"

"Yeah?" Kelsi said curiously. "I really can't dance all that well,"

"I don't mind," The two entered the dance floor and started dancing. Chad, Troy and Zeke were talking when Gabriella interrupted them. "Gabi! We were talking, you know," Troy said. "Well, sorry," Gabriella said sarcastically, "but look over there."

"Where?" Chad asked, looking. "It's just a sign. Hey, there's Jason and Kelsi dancing," Zeke said. "Whoa," the three boys said in shock. "Are they in love?" Chad asked. "You idiot, they're not in love," Taylor said. "Who?" someone asked. Troy looked over and saw Sharpay Evans. "Jason and Kelsi. They're dancing." Sharpay said, "Those two? Dancing? Together?" Chad said, "If you want, we'll put you on a waiting list." Sharpay stuck his tongue out at Chad and he started laughing.

Jason and Kelsi were dancing, having fun when the song turned off. They decided to dance to one more song. Then "Beautiful Soul" came on and all the couples dancing were now slow dancing. Troy and Gabriella and Chad and Taylor and Zeke and Sharpay were among them. Jason looked at Kelsi who was slightly blushing. "Um. . ." Kelsi said. "Uh. . . well, still wanna dance?" Jason asked with a weak smile. "Well…sure," Kelsi said, returning the smile. Jason uncertainly placed one hand on Kelsi's and the other on her waist. Kelsi put one hand in his, and the other on his shoulder and they swayed to the music. As the song ended, everyone started leaving and Troy waved over to the boys. "Well, I gotta go,"

"Yeah, 'bye," Kelsi said, smiling. "'Bye," Jason said, with a big grin.He quickly hugged her and waved and ran to his friends. "Hey," Troy said. "That hug looked pretty sincere, I'll say," Zeke said. "I agree," Chad said. "Guys?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up," Jason said. "Seriously."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

On Wednesday afternoon before lunch, Jason bumped into Kelsi. **(A/N Not literally.) **"Hey," Jason said. "Hi."

"So, what's up?"

"School. Learning."

"Good one. Yeah," Jason said. _Man, I'm sounding like an idiot! _"So, you got any plans this weekend?"

"Well, not really," Kelsi said sorta confused. _Is he- nah. _"I was, uh, wondering since you're not doing anything really if you'd, possibly, go out to dinner with me. As, I don't know, more-than-friends?"

"Well, sure,"

"Cool. I know where you live, I think, so how does seven sound?"

"Sounds good,"

"OK, so Friday, dinner. I'll pick you up at seven,"

"OK. See you then, if not before,"

"Yeah. 'Bye,"

"'Bye,"

As Jason walked away, Kelsi thought, _Did Jason Cross just ask me out?_

The whole gang knew about Jason and Kelsi's date on Friday. Gabriella and Taylor were going to help Kelsi get ready and as many times as they begged Sharpay, she said no. The guys gave Jason small but helpful tips. After the date, the two would go to Gabi's for a movie night and possibly video games if the girls didn't get mad. It was Friday and the school bell had just rang. Kelsi, Taylor and Gabi were walking home from school when someone called Gabi. "Hello? Oh, hi Sharpay… Uh-huh. OK. See you then. OK. 'Bye."

"What was that about?" Taylor asked as Gabriella hung up. Gabi rolled her eyes. "Sharpay's plans cancelled last minute and since we were so desperate, she decided to help us.

"At least she's helping us," Taylor said, not really all that thrilled. "Well, since she's sorta dating Zeke now, she'll be with him and we'll see her more now. And Ryan too," Kelsi said, referring to Sharpay's twin, Ryan Evans. "More people to chip in for pizza," Gabi said, sorta smiling. "More pizza eaten, so more pizza ordered," Taylor said. "And more money spent toward it."

"How's Sharpay getting to my house?" Kelsi wondered out loud. "Well, she either asked Zeke or Ryan and they asked Jason," Taylor said. "Or someone."

"Yeah. Think!" Gabi nearly shouted, which caused the three girls to start laughing. "How can I? I'm going on a date with one of the hottest guys at East High. Duh," Kelsi said which caused more giggling. "Where are we going?" Taylor asked. "Shoot! We passed my house, like, a few minutes ago," Kelsi said, turning around. The other two followed her. Gabriella smiled and happily sighed. Taylor whispered to Kelsi, "If I thought about Chad as much as she thinks about Troy, I'd be just like her. Lovestruck."

"I heard that!" Gabi said. "Finally you guys come," Sharpay said. "Sorry. We were busy talking and we walked by my house,"

"Whatever. Let's get started," Sharpay said.

* * *

**(A/N: So, how'd you like this second chapter? I know it's not a lot of drama yet... but it will. Please leave a review!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

At 6:58, the doorbell rang. The girls told Kelsi not to open the door right away because then she'd look eager. Kelsi waited for 3 seconds and walked to the door. It took about an hour but she looked great. Make-up was on her face, a purple shirt and a jeans skirt with sandals were on, contacts were put on at the last second and her hair was down and was straightened. When Kelsi looked in the mirror, she couldn't recognize herself. Neither could the girls or her parents. Kelsi opened the door and saw Jason. "Hi,"

Jason's eyes were wide and Kelsi let out a giggle and Jason blushed a slight pink. Kelsi let out another giggle and Jason's face turned a reddish color. She started laughing which caused Jason's face to go deep red. "You know," Kelsi said, in between her laughter, "your face will stay that color if you keep blushing."

"Hey! We could forget that this ever happened. I know you don't want that. But, let's go going,"

"Whatever. You wouldn't want that, would you?" Kelsi asked sweetly. Jason just shook his head and they walked to the car and headed on their way the restaurant. Jason and Kelsi were walking out of the restaurant hand-in-hand, talking and laughing. After a few minutes, Jason asked, "Where's the car?" Kelsi shrugged and remembered. "Oh, it's over there," she said, pointing.

As the two walked to the car, Jason looked at Kelsi at the same moment she looked at him. Their eyes locked for a second and they looked away, embarrassed. They found the car and Jason opened the door for Kelsi and closed it and then hopped in. Kelsi fiddled with the radio then found a good channel. Jason reached to change it but Kelsi slapped his hand away. He rolled his eyes and sighed as it started to rain. The radio was playing lame music so Jason had decided to tune it out. Then, he heard the familiar music of the song. "Beautiful Soul" was playing.

"Hey, it's our song," Kelsi smiled. As she started humming the familiar music, Jason cracked a grin and remembered the first time he had danced with Kelsi. As the song ended, Kelsi's smile turned into a big grin and Jason smiled at her. The two started talking again when there was a red light. That wasn't a big deal. A car behind them didn't see the light until a few seconds before hitting them. The car skidded to a stop, but since it was raining, the car slightly slid and hit Jason and Kelsi. Their car got bumped lightly and it spun out of control. Jason's arm flung out in front of Kelsi, protecting her. Jason started trying to get the car back on the road. He could feel Kelsi's nails digging into his arm.

He thought, _I think I'm slowing dying._ Kelsi thought, _I'll never forget this, if I ever live through it._ The car crashed into a tree on Jason's side. A few minutes later, Kelsi opened her eyes and saw that her nails were still Jason's arm. She looked at him; he was barely breathing. Kelsi opened her mouth to scream, but nothing came out. A silent scream echoed in her head. _Oh my gosh,_ she thought. _What if he's, he's dead?_

She couldn't think that, though. Kelsi dug out her cell phone and called Gabriella. Everyone was waiting for Jason and Kelsi to get back. The phone rang and Gabriella ran to get it. "Hello?" Gabi said into the phone. "Gabriella?" Kelsi asked. "Yeah. Where are you guys?" Gabi asked as she walked into the living room. "There-there was a ca- car accident," Kelsi replied, her voice shaky and her face wet from tears. "Is anyone hurt?" Everyone was looking at Gabi like she was insane. "J-Jason is,"

"Oh my gosh. Where are you?" Troy opened his mouth to speak, but Gabriella shook her head. "At um, 3rd Street and North Avenue," **(A/N I made them up but they're probably real somewhere.)** "OK, we'll be there as soon as possible,"

"OK, 'bye,"

"'Bye," Gabi said as the phones clicked. "What the heck was that about?" Troy asked. "Hey, where's 3rd and North?" Gabi asked. "Um, about 5 minutes down from here if you walk. Why?" Taylor said. "Because Jason and Kelsi were in a, uh, car accident," Gabi said. "Anyone hurt?" Chad asked. Gabriella just looked around the room. Sharpay was looking at her shoes, Taylor was looking at the ground and Troy, Chad, Ryan and Zeke were looking in different directions.

"Yeah," Gabriella said slowly. "Well, Kelsi's fine, but. . ."

"Jason's not?" Ryan said. Gabi nodded and Troy, Chad and Zeke looked at each other. Zeke asked, "What are we doing here then? Let's go!" With that, everyone bolted up and out of the house. Five minutes later, the seven arrived at 3rd and North. Taylor saw Kelsi and everyone started walking toward her. They saw her holding Jason's hand. Troy slipped on mud and fell and started sliding and landed next to Kelsi. Gabi helped him up and Kelsi noticed them. Sharpay sat down next to Kelsi and opened her arms. Kelsi embraced Sharpay and they hugged.

"Hey, let's get you up," Troy said lifting Kelsi up. "Did you call 911?" Zeke asked.

"Um…whoops,"

"I'm on it," Chad said, dialing the number.

* * *

**(A/N: So, did you like it? Please be kind in reviews, this is my friend's first try at a drama fanfiction. Review!)**


	4. Chapter 4

Kelsi walked up to East High, sad because what had happened. Everywhere she looked, people were staring at her. Not looks of sympathy, but glares of madness. Kelsi was at her locker when Troy approached. "Hi Kelsi."

Kelsi jumped. "Hi Troy," she said. Troy said, "Sorry if I scared you. Listen--" Chad ran up. "Guys, did you hear the—I guess you didn't,"

"Hear what?" Troy asked. "The rumor. OK, the rumor is that Jason and Kelsi went on a date Friday-which is true- but somehow, Kelsi got drunk-don't ask-so anyway, she wanted to drive but Jason wouldn't let her. She got the keys somehow and started driving. And then the crash blah, blah, blah,"

"Is that why everyone's staring at me?"

"Well, probably," Troy said. Gabi and Taylor ran up and got down on their knees. "Are you proposing?" Chad asked. He and Troy laughed. Taylor slapped Chad in the leg. "Will you forgive us? Please?" the girls asked Kelsi at the same time. Kelsi was confused. "Why?" The girls explained everything. They were at the mall and talking about the accident and someone heard and told the school. Kelsi didn't really care though. She just felt plain awful about everything. She stayed in her room all weekend, just thinking about Jason.

One of the cheerleaders walked over and said to Kelsi, "I heard you killed someone over the weekend."

"He isn't dead, you know," Kelsi said. Then she muttered, "It's OK if you're too stupid to realize that though."

"What'd you say, drama geek?"

"Hey," Troy said, "don't mess with my friend."

"Troy Bolton friends with a loser? That's new,"

"Well, you're gonna have to add Chad Danforth to the list," Chad said, "Since you're messing with my friend, you'd better stop, or—I'll tell your secret to the whole school." The cheerleader gasped and walked away. Zeke walked up. "What's up?"

"Chad just told off a cheerleader," Taylor said. Kelsi asked, "Is there really a secret?"

"Heck no!" Chad laughed. The six walked to homeroom, talking about stupid stuff.

**(A/N This part might get a little wild. Just warning you.)**

During History, which the whole gang had together, trouble about Jason started again. The class was doing homework and the teacher left the classroom for about 5 minutes. It was quiet for about 10 seconds and then someone asked Kelsi, "Is Jason dead?"

"He isn't dead,"

"Yeah, right," the person said. "Shut up," Everyone started yelling about Kelsi killing Jason except the gang. Gabriella stood up on her desk and yelled, "HEY!!" Everyone turned around and looked at her. "Jason isn't dead. He's just in a coma. He'll wake up,"

"What if he doesn't?" someone yelled. "Shut up," Gabi said. "Where was I? Oh, yeah. Don't you people believe in one of the Wildcats recovering? Don't you?"

"That was before Kelsi wrecked one of them," someone said. Everyone was agreeing and some was arguing. Gabi got off the desk and sighed, shaking her head. Everyone was yelling again and Zeke put his fingers in his mouth and whistled. The class was silent. "Look, I know Kelsi. She wouldn't do that. OK, who'd be that lame to wreck your friend? She wasn't even driving," There was people agreeing. Then some kid blurted out, "How would you know? You weren't even there,"

"Um, uh," Zeke said no words able to come out. "He's not lying," Ryan said, standing up. "Oooh, I'm gonna believe a drama geek," the kid said. Ryan picked the kid up by the shirt and said, "Drama geek?"

"I'M GONNA PUNCH YOU!" the kid shouted. "Drop him," Troy said. "OK," Ryan said. He dropped the kid. Chad got to the front of the classroom and said, "People, people, people. Listen up!" As everyone reluctantly turned to Chad, he continued, "I nor anyone else was in that car. Believe who was in the car. Which was Kelsi."

"She killed your best friend!"

"SHUT UP! HE'S NOT DEAD!" Gabi yelled. Two boys were whispering to each other and they told everyone but the gang something. "Look," the ringleader of the group said, "stop defending your "friend." She killed someone."

"How many times do we have to tell you stupid people? It's just a coma. Nothing bad. He'll wake up. Have faith in a Wildcat," Taylor said. Kelsi's hands turned into fists. _Hey, don't get mad. They're just a bunch of idiots._ Those words were from Kelsi's good friend, Jason. She took a deep breath and sat down. The teacher came in and saw people fighting and arguing and throwing out choice words. The bell rang and everyone had to turn their homework. Everyone failed the homework.

* * *

**(A/N: Again, this is Sarah's first try at a drama... so, please be kind in reviews. But did you like it?)**


	5. Chapter 5

After the lunch, there was an assembly. As everyone sat down, Mr. Matsui, the principal walked up to the podium. He tapped the microphone and cleared his throat. He started babbling on and on about academics and other boring things. Chad fell asleep on Taylor's lap and kicked his leg up on his seat. Troy and Zeke were laughing and started tickling Chad. He was unfazed. Taylor started with the boys. Chad shot up and fell out of his seat.

"Mr. Danforth, would you like to sit down?" Mr. Matsui asked Chad. Chad sat down and the lecture about whatever was continued. When the assembly was about over, Mr. Matsui said, "As you may know, one of our Wildcats, Jason Cross is in the hospital." Kelsi started sliding down in her seat as Mr. Matsui kept talking about Jason. Finally, she heard those two beautiful words, "You're dismissed." The gang emerged from the auditorium and headed to their next classes.

A few weeks later, the gang went to visit Jason. Kelsi pretended to be absorbed in her science book so she didn't have to go first. Zeke went in the room first. He lightly turned the doorknob and the door opened. He took a chair from one side of the bed and sat down.

"Hey, buddy. What's up?" Zeke asked. The beeping of the machines was his response. "Hey. I'll know you'll wake up. If you do, try soon. The whole school's practically mad at Kelsi 'cause she was in the car with you. I know, dumb isn't it?" Zeke paused for a few seconds but it felt like minutes. "Dude, I don't know what'd happen if you, you know, died and all. I shouldn't think about that, though. I'd miss you and everyone else would," he paused again for a few minutes. "Hey, I'd better go. See you soon,"

Zeke walked out of the room and leaned against the wall. Troy went next. Then Taylor, next Ryan, then Gabi, Sharpay went after her and Chad went last. The gang was about to leave when Troy asked, "Hey Kelsi, did you go?" Kelsi looked up from her science book for the first time since they'd been there. She shook her head and went back to the book. "You know," Chad said, as he opened the door, "the door's open. The room's calling you. Kelsi, come in here. Kelsi, Kelsi." Kelsi slammed the book shut. "Fine. I'll go if you want me to," Troy said, "Kelsi, you don't--" The door slamming interrupted him. "have to."

Kelsi went into Jason's room. She was mad at the world practically. Everyone was staring at her and getting on her case. She was looking around the room, feeling guilty about the accident. "Beautiful Soul" came on and Kelsi put her face in her hands. Halfway through the song, Kelsi felt an arm around her shoulders. She turned and saw that Jason was awake. She smiled at him and he smiled back. They were looking in each other's eyes and smiling.

"Come closer," Jason said, moving his finger toward him. Kelsi came closer to him. Jason put both of his cold hands on Kelsi's face and moved her closer to him. She felt excited and scared at the same time. They leaned in and their lips met for a deep, sweet, spine chilling kiss. There was a knock on the door and the two slowly pulled away. The door opened and Zeke came in. "Hey Kelsi, ready to go?" "Hi Zeke," Jason said, waving. Zeke looked at Jason. He tilted his head to the left. "You're awake. Want me to get someone?"

"Yeah,"

"I'm on it," Zeke said. He turned around and tripped on a chair. He bit his lip and ran out the room. He started running down the hall and Ryan yelled after him, "What happened?" Troy walked into the room and motioned for everyone to follow. Jason wasn't breathing and Kelsi was grieving at his bed. "Is he—" Gabriella whispered. Kelsi slowly nodded. "Hey guys," Jason said. Chad screamed and jumped into Taylor's arms. "He's alive," Ryan said. "Man, you guys are gullible," Jason said, laughing. "If you weren't in that hospital bed, I'd smack you so hard," Kelsi said. "Hey," Zeke said, "I'm back with a doctor."

"Hi, I'm Dr. Hartford. How are you today, Jason?"

"I'm fine, I guess," Dr. Hartford asked everyone to leave for a few minutes. About 5 minutes later he exited the room. The gang walked back in. Everyone pulled up chairs or stood. Taylor jokingly sat on Chad's lap. Kelsi was invited up on the bed. Chad nudged Troy and whispered something. The two started laughing and Troy told Zeke. The three were laughing. Everyone else staring at them made the guys shut up. "So, are you hurt?" Troy asked. "I'm fine except I broke my leg, a rib and my back hurts so badly," Jason said, pretending to cry. He put his head on Kelsi's shoulder and she ruffled his hair. "How many more days here?" Ryan asked. "Thursday,"

"Three days from now," Troy said. "I'll be at school Friday, possibly. I can't wait for school again!" Zeke said, "You're joking. Are you, right?"

"Yeah. I just love school. Not," Sharpay said, "We got you a present,"

"Yes! What is it?" Taylor hoisted a bag up on the bed. Jason opened it to find his Literature, English, Science, History, Drama and Math books along with some notebooks and a few pencils and pens and his calculator. "Thanks. You really shouldn't have,"

"No prob," Zeke said with a big smile.

* * *

**(A/N: Please be kind in reviews... did you like it? One more chapter to go!)**


	6. Chapter 6

It was Friday morning. The gang had forgotten about Jason coming back to school. The guys were at Chad's locker messing around when they heard someone on crutches limping through the halls. "Hey guys," Jason said. "Oh, hey. Sorry about forgetting that you got out of the hospital," Chad said. "Hey, need any help with stuff?" Zeke asked. "Nope," The warning bell rang. "Go on, guys. I'll catch up."

"OK. Later!" the guys said. As the guys sat down, the bell rang. Miss Darbus gave someone detention for being late. Chad gave Troy a sorta guilty look. Someone opened the door as Miss Darbus was taking attendance. Jason was hobbling on his crutches trying to be quiet when Miss Darbus, "Mr. Danforth, stop pretending that you broke your leg. Sit down and you have detention."

"Sorry, Miss Darbus. I'll just sit down," Jason said. Miss Darbus turned around. "Mr. Cross, you're here. Welcome back. Please take a seat," Jason cleared his throat. "And Chad, forget the detention thing."

"Don't hurt yourself," Troy warned. "I won't," Jason said, being cautious with his crutches. He sat down and relaxed until the bell rang. There was another assembly after lunch. People had seen Jason and glared at Kelsi. Others didn't notice. The gang didn't care. Mr. Matsui had talked again about the stupid boring stuff. About five minutes until the end, he called Jason up.

Jason was talking about the accident and what had happened and stuff. He also said that he was driving and Kelsi wasn't and the rumors were false. "Anything else? Questions?" Tons of girls raised their hands. "Oh yeah. I'm not dumping Kelsi." All the girls' hands dropped. Troy raised his hand. Gabriella elbowed him and his hand dropped. "I'm leaving. 'Bye," Mr. Matsui dismissed everyone. People were talking up a storm. Jason signaled to the guys that he wanted to talk to Kelsi alone. The guys quickly told the girls and they left. They walked away and went to the corner so they could see everything. Kelsi walked up to Jason.

"So," Kelsi started. "Yeah?"

"Break up with me. I don't want to, but you want. . ."

"Why would I do that to you? You're so fun to be with and stuff,"

"The kids at school. . ."

"Who cares? They'll have to live with it. As long as we're happy, doesn't matter what others think,"

"But. . ."

"If I did something I thought was right and others thought was stupid, should I do it?"

"I guess so,"

"OK," Jason said, grinning. "What are you gonna do?" Kelsi asked, confused. Before she knew it, she and Jason were kissing in the hallway. It was only a few seconds, but it had felt like forever. "What was that for?"

"Believe it or not," Jason said, smiling, "I've got a thing for you, Kels," Kelsi smiled and kissed Jason on the cheek. "I've got a thing for you too,"

"Awww. . ." the gang said. The two turned around. "Do you know them?" Kelsi asked. "Nope. No clue. Let's go." Jason and Kelsi left together talking as if nothing ever happened.

THE END

* * *

**(A/N: So... how'd you like it? Please, once again, be kind in reviews. Hope you liked it!)**


	7. Author's Note

Hey, readers, what's up? This isn't a new chapter, disappointing, I know, but the good news is: Sarah decided to write a sequel to Another Pain! Yes! Anyway, here's some info. about the new story:

_**Title: Another Pain, No Gain**_

_**Summary: Sequel to Another Pain Jason well again and everyone's treating him and Kelsi better. But Kelsi's hiding something that no one knows. Will she open up to her secret or have it remain quiet? Will there be another pain, or just no gain?**_

Oh, by the way, also look for Sarah's story: The Kiss That Ruined Everything. It's my favorite one. Here's the summary:

_Gabriella's mom has unexpected news. One thing leads to another, then finally to the kiss that ruined everything. How will Gabi cope? Mainly Troyella, with Jelsi, Chaylor, and Zekepay_


End file.
